


I Need You So

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Sonic sends an early morning text and gets more than expected.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, 18+ ONLY. All characters have been aged up.  
> Heads up, the 1st chapter is just intro, the spicy stuff doesn't happen til chapter 2

It's 4 am and Sonic's bored.

He's been laying awake for what feels like an hour now. He's not even sure what woke him up, just that he wasn't able to return to dreamland after. Honestly his long nap from earlier is probably to blame but Sonic can't find it in himself to regret it.

Sonic pulls his phone from it's resting place on his nightstand. He clicks his messenger app and his finger hovers over his boyfriend's name for a few moments before he finally caves. Shadow probably isn't up but he'll likely respond as soon as he wakes so sending him a message right now shouldn't be too bad. Right?

**Me** « i miss u »

Sonic sighs. He's become such a sap. He and Shadow have only been dating a couple of weeks but it's been more fun than Sonic could have imagined. He sincerely misses Shadow; the time they spend together is precious and they unfortunately don't have a lot of it. Keeping their new relationship a secret really cuts into quality couple time.

To his suprise, Sonic feels his phone vibrate a second later. He picks it up from where it has been resting on his chest and looks to his notifications to see that Shadow has responded.

 **Shadow** « I miss you too babe »

 **Shadow** « Why are you awake right now? »

Sonic smiles. Shadow is such a worrywart.

 **Me** « i couldn't sleep :/ »

 **Me** « wyd »

Again, Sonic is surprised by how quickly Shadow responds.

 **Shadow** « Nothing important. I didn't feel like sleeping »

 **Me** « i get it »

Sonic bites his lip. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation talking, but he really wants to heat things up a bit. Since they've been together, the two of them haven't had much time to be more intimate. They've managed to make out a handful of times, and texting only became an option recently when Sonic bought a burner.

But would Shadow even be up for it? Sexting doesn't seem like something Shadow would be into, if Sonic's being truthful. The hybrid has proven himself to be rather old school. Shadow had even waited a few dates before he let Sonic kiss him! But then again, Shadow seems to have a wild side. Their first kiss was sweet and soft but the ones that followed immediately after? Hot and heavy and full of desire. Shadow can be a real animal sometimes and it drives Sonic crazy in the best way.

There's only one real way to find out if Shadow will be up for it, isn't there? Let's start out slow, a thought that makes Sonic chuckle to himself.

 **Me** « so what would you do if i was with you rn »

 **Shadow** « I'd be holding you close »  
**Shadow** « And maybe that would help you sleep »

Sonic raises his brow. He likes what Shadow is saying but this sweetness isn't what he needs right now. He needs things a little dirty.

 **Me** « how would u touch me »

It's a little forward but hey. Going slow is hard.

 **Shadow** « However you want, love »

 **Me** « and what do u think I want »

 **Shadow** « I think you want me to kiss you while I fondle your ass »

Sonic sits up in a flash. _That's_ more like it. But he needs more. Licking his lips he plans to play innocent to get Shadow to be as filthy as possible.

 **Me** « oh yeah? what else baby »

 **Shadow** « Maybe I'll pull at your tail »  
**Shadow** « And then maybe I'll pin you down so I can kiss you all over »

Sonic grins. He loves when Shadow gets assertive. It's fucking sexy and such a contrast to how submissive he can be in other situations. Normally Sonic takes the lead. Like now.

 **Me** « and where are u gonna kiss me? »

 **Shadow** « Come over and find out »  
**Shadow** « I have something that'll put you right to sleep »  
**Shadow** « **Image** »

Sonic's jaw drops. This isn't what he expected _at all_. Just when he was getting comfortable Shadow has to blaze in and drop a bomb. Where did this beast come from? And Sonic hopes _that_ is what he thinks it is. Sonic clicks the image and immediately gulps. Dear _chaos_.

Shadow's actually sent him a dick pic. A dick pic! Unprompted! Sonic seriously thought that Mr Profesional would ask for his permission before ever sending him something lewd. But Sonic loves this wild side of Shadow's. He wants more of it. And is Shadow's invitation to come over serious? Because he looks fucking _divine_.

The pic shows Shadow's dick, with his ungloved hand gripping the base. Immediately Sonic notes that Shadow is _much_ larger than what's average for a hedgehog. The differences don't stop there. Sonic also notices that Shadow's dick noticeably curves upwards, with a triangular head. It's a few shades darker than the brown of his muzzle, with a line of black dots on the underside.

Sonic can feel his mouth water at the sight. Shadow is really going to kill him.

 **Me** « you promise? »

 **Shadow** « Like I said, come over and find out »

So the invitation was serious. Sonic leaps out of bed and scrambles to get dressed. Thank chaos he had the mind to take that bath earlier. But are they really doing this? They're really doing this. He always knew their first time would be special, but he never imagined a steamy early morning romp. That seemed like some far out fantasy, not his current reality. Once again Shadow has shown Sonic something he never knew he needed.

After lacing up his shoes and grabbing his keys, Sonic decides jog to Shadow's. He wants take a few more minutes to mentally prepare for what's to come. Before he sets off, he sends Shadow one last text.

 **Me** « omw that ass is mine »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only!!  
> Special thanks to Moonchild700 for reading the rough drafts of this  
> Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! Here's a treat ;)

Sonic jogs to Shadow's with anticipation buzzing under his skin. He can't wait to be there and for them to finally make love. He can't wait to finally be in Shadow's tight heat.

Sonic assumes that he'll take the lead. He has been doing so for the duration of their relationship. After all, he's had experience and a few partners while Shadow hasn't. Sonic was actually surprised to hear that Shadow is a virgin. With looks and a body like that, Sonic had always assumed that Shadow had his pick of the litter.

Sonic's mind wanders and soon he finds himself imagining how Shadow will writhe beneath him. Will he scream? Will he beg for more? Will he cry?

Sonic nearly trips on the steps leading to Shadow's house, he's so lost in his fantasy.

He catches himself and strolls up the steps, butterflies in his stomach. He knocks on the door and waits hardly a second before the door opens. Sonic gasps.

Shadow looks... good. Sonic can't quite place what's different. Maybe it's just Sonic's own desire. But Shadow's eyes are dark crimson with lust, plush lips partly open. His normally perfectly laid quills are slightly disheveled, and his natural musk is stronger than normal.

“Hey.” Shadow's voice is deeper than usual and it makes Sonic bite his lip.

“Hey, Shads.”

“Come on in.” Shadow gestures for Sonic to come inside, stepping back.

Sonic walks in, wondering what he should do next. He isn't given much time to think before Shadow is on him. He feels his back slam against the wall a split second before warm lips are on his. Soon he feels Shadow's hands everywhere. They're on his hips, his ass, before they trail up and cradle his face.

Shadow pulls away, and Sonic sees that a thread of spit is still connecting them. “I'm glad you're here.”

Sonic gulps. Shadow's eyes are intense, and so is the mood. He's never felt so wanted, and they haven't done more than kiss. “I missed you.”

Sonic pulls Shadow in for another kiss. He nibbles at plush lips in a silent plea for access. When he's granted it, he can't help but groan. Sonic immediately licks at Shadow's mouth like it's the last thing he'll ever do. Shadow moans into their kiss and it makes Sonic grab and pull his quills. Hard. That only makes Shadow moan more and Sonic grins.

So they both like it a little rough. Perfect.

Pretty soon Shadow's hands move from his face back to his hips. They tug and lead Sonic down the hall. Before he knows it, Sonic can hear a door open. How Shadow has managed to get them to the bedroom without breaking their kiss is beyond him. It is rather impressive.

Sonic breaks their kiss with a gasp, voice raspy as he breathes out, “I've been waiting for this for a while.”

Shadow's eyes never leave his lips. “Me too.”

Sonic looks around and takes in Shadow's bedroom. It's the first time Sonic's been in here, though it isn't the first time he's been in Shadow's house. The walls are painted a dark blue, and there are gold accents everywhere. But Sonic will have to admire the interior design later. Right now there's something else that needs his attention.

Sonic pushes Shadow away slightly to get some space. “Let me take care of you.”

Sonic looks down and holds back a groan. Shadow's dick already out of it's slit and that makes Sonic smile devilishly. “Seems like someone is a little excited.” Not that he's in a better state. He drops to his knees and looks up expectantly.

Shadow simply smirks and grabs the base of his dick. “And what of it, hedgehog?”

Sonic licks his lips. He leans forward and nuzzles Shadow's thigh, breathing in the intoxicating musk. He then pulls back so he can get a proper look.

It's larger in person, so much so that Sonic feels himself gulp. He's not even sure he can fit it all in his mouth. Sonic also realizes what he thought were black dots on the underside are actually bumps. He begins to drool imagining how they'll feel.

Luckily he won't have to fantasize much longer.

“Go on then,” Shadow urges quietly, “go ahead and have a taste.”

Tentatively Sonic licks at the tip, his tounge lapping up the salty precum that's beaded there. He looks up and sees Shadow staring back with eyes blown wide. He licks the tip again, with more vigor, and hears Shadow suck in a breath through his teeth. That's all Sonic needs to encourage him. Time to give Shadow the ride of his life.

After removing his gloves and tossing them to the side, Sonic brings a hand to replace Shadow's at the base of his cock. Shadow's hand moves to blue quills. Sonic pumps his hand along the length, licking his lips. By chaos, Shadow is _thick_.

“Stop wasting time and suck,” Shadow growls.

Sonic is taken aback by the warm that pools in his stomach at the command. He takes the tip into his mouth, suckling at it. He moans immediately, his dick escaping from it's sheath. Shadow's taste is intoxicating. Sonic grows bold and tries to take more but moves too quickly, gagging around the cock in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Shadow croons. “Take it.”

Sonic pulls back and tries again. He works his mouth up and down, taking more each time. He works his tongue along each bump, shivering at the feel of them. Before long his jaw begins to burn, the stretch proving to be a challenge. But Sonic is no quitter and he's determined to take Shadow to the hilt. Shadow's grip on his quills tighten, urging him to take even more. Sonic sucks harder at the treatment, noticing that Shadow now tastes slightly sweet. He looks up, the question in his eyes, but he loses all thought when he sees Shadow's face.

Eyes half lidded, mouth parted on a pant, hips shaking in the effort to keep still. It's enough to make Sonic's dick twitch and leak with precum. Suddenly those pretty lips begin to move, voice husky.

“Up. Now.”

Sonic is confused by Shadow's instruction but follows it anyway. He pulls off Shadow's cock with a pop, standing despite his protesting knees. A second later he's airborne.

Sonic's back hits the mattress and he's surprised by the softness of it. Shadow's grin is sharp and deadly. “My turn.”

Shadow grabs Sonic and manhandles him into the what he must deem the perfect position. Sonic is laying down, legs hanging off the bed, ass right at the edge. Shadow removes his shoes before he kneels down between blue legs and kisses at Sonics thighs, sucking and nipping. Sonic moans at the care. He squirms and tries to close his legs but is stopped by Shadow's strong hands spreading them wide.

“Let me take care of you,” Shadow mummers against the fur and skin of Sonic's thigh. He finds it impossible to refuse his love. Sonic nods frantically because words have failed him.

Shadow takes nearly Sonic's entire length in one go. Sonic yelps, the sensation of being in Shadow's hot, welcoming mouth so suddenly being too much. Shadow bobs his head up and down leisurely, eyes boring into Sonic's.

“Can I...?” Sonic chokes out. It's nothing, yet Shadow knows what he means.

Claws move from his thighs to his hips, and Shadow hums around his dick in permission. Sonic begins to thrust up and fuck his boyfriend's mouth in earnest. His hands shoot up to grab whatever they can hold, Shadow's head quills being their destination. He tries not to be too rough, really, but he can't help it. It's so wet and hot and slick that he can't stop.

Shadow takes it like a champ. He holds his head still, eyes fluttering shut and groaning. The vibration feels delightful on Sonic's cock and makes him thrust deeper, faster. Shadow moves a hand and starts to tease Sonic's entrance, a - somehow lubed - clawed finger tracing the pucker before plunging in.

It's unexpected but not necessarily unwanted. Sonic's never been played with back there, and it makes him nervous. This definitely isn't how this night was supposed to go. Quite the opposite, really. But his apprehension melts away when that finger turns into two, the digits curling in ways that make Sonic's back arch off the bed.

Maybe he can still have his way with Shadow later. He can enjoy this, right? But more importantly, why in the hell is Shadow so good at this?

“Babe, I'm gonna - ah - cum.” Sonic slows his hips and relaxes his grip on Shadow's head quills in an effort to give his boyfriend space and time to pull off.

But instead of pulling off like Sonic expected, Shadow takes even more. He gags, but takes Sonic as deep into his throat as he can. At the same time he thrusts his fingers deeper, finding that spot that has Sonic seeing stars. It's enough to send Sonic over the edge. He cums down his boyfriend's throat with a scream, body shaking.

He lays back, panting from exertion. Sonic's never come that hard before, and from a blowjob no less. Shadow is still suckling at his dick and the overstimulation makes him shiver. “Babe,” Sonic whines, “give a guy a break.”

Shadow pulls off and chuckles. “So how was that?”

“Mind-blowing.” Sonic props himself up with one elbow and smiles. “Was that seriously your first blowjob?”

“Yes, yes it was.” Shadow wears that smirk that Sonic hates to love, the one he wears when he's won without contest. “Not bad for a rookie, hm?”

“No kidding, I think that was the best I've ever had,” Sonic says sincerely.

Shadow hums, his smirk growing larger. His fingers begin to move then, scissoring and spreading Sonic's hole further. About that...

“Hey, Shadow?” Shadow hums and nods again before kissing Sonic's limp cock lazily. “How do you think we're doing this?”

Shadow raises an eye ridge. “Isn't it obvious?” He adds a third finger to drive his point home, making Sonic yelp.

“But I wanted to be the one to make you scream.” Sonic whines, almost ashamed of how much he's liking how Shadow spreads him open. Their roles should be reversed, but Sonic almost doesn't care. His dick is twitching back to life, ready for another round.

“I figured. You normally take the lead, after all.” Shadow sounds almost bored, as if he isn't three fingers deep in Sonic's ass. “And maybe next time you can have what your heart desires, but right now...” He curls his fingers into Sonic's prostate, making the hero scream in pleasure. “I think you like being under me.”

Well. He's got Sonic there.

“You b-better make it w-worth it, then.” Sonic manages to stutter out. Shadow removes his fingers and Sonic can't hold back the whine that leaves his throat at the loss.

“Don't worry, love.” Shadow manhandles him again so Sonic is further up on the bed, legs spread wide and knees up to his shoulders. “I'll take good care of my baby boy.”

Shadow sheds his remaining glove and tosses it to the side. He then crawls onto the bed and sits on his knees, lining himself up with Sonic's entrance. Sonic panics, body tensing and growing still. Surely Shadow doesn't mean to go in dry? Shadow reads his body language and moves his now gloveless hands to Sonic's hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. “I self lubricate. I got you, ok?”

Sonic nods, body relaxing. He realizes that's probably what gave Shadow that sweet taste earlier.

“Now then,” Shadow's voice is deep and controlled, “can I have you, my love?”

Sonic bites his lip with a whimper, a quiet “yes” leaving his lips.

Shadow presses the tapered head of his cock against Sonic's pucker, slow and sensual. “I'm going to fuck you, Sonic.” Sonic moans, pushing his head back onto the pillows. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk when I'm through with you.”

“Well get on with it then!” Sonic whines, hands coming to grip at Shadow's back.

Shadow decides not to tease Sonic further. He snaps his hips forward, working his cock into Sonic's willing body. The two groan in unison. Sonic's eyes water at the stretch, the mixture of pleasure and pain unlike anything he's every experienced. He knows it will get even better soon, but the initial sting is more than he could have anticipated.

He looks down to where they are joined and feels his heart race. He can see a bulge in his stomach. He knew Shadow was big but this confirmation of it makes him groan. How the fuck did he take it all?

Sonic takes a few moments to breathe through the pain. In an effort to ground himself he looks to Shadow's face. His heart flutters at the sight. Shadow looks focused, biting his lip in an effort to keep still. His eyes are nearly black in desire, and they're focused on Sonic and Sonic alone. It's enough to make Sonic want all of Shadow even more.

“Y-you can move, baby.”

Shadow doesn't make him wait. He leans forward and thrusts slow and deep. Sonic holds on for dear life, little gasps and pants leaving his mouth with each thrust. Soon the pain fades away and he's left with sparks flying with each drag of Shadow's dick along his velvety walls.

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Shadow growls. Sonic feels pride and squeezes down on the hard length inside him. Shadow grunts and picks up the pace. He peppers Sonic's face in kisses, mummering about what a good boy he is. Sonic thinks he may faint.

Shadow moves his claws from Sonic's hips to either side of his head, bring his obsidian body to loom over Sonic's. Sonic feels caged in, almost like prey caught in a trap. He feels his face flush even more at the thought. It shouldn't be as hot as it is.

Shadow leans down further, finding Sonic's neck and he loses it. Sonic moans and whines with each kiss, nibble, and sweet nothing spoken against heated flesh. He digs his nails into Shadow's back, so hard he draws blood.

“Fuck, Sonic.” Shadow pants against his neck. “Just like that.”

Sonic needs more. It isn't enough when Shadow bites down on his sensitive neck, leaving marks to be admired later. He brings his hips up to meet each thrust in a silent plea for Shadow to be deeper, rougher. He needs more of this delicious heat. It's slick and wet and Sonic can _hear_ the way Shadow's slick cock plunges inside. But damn does he need more.

“Harder, Shads. I can take it.”

Shadow pulls out nearly all the way, only to slam back in hard enough to move Sonic's entire body up the bed further. He does it again, and again, before he sets a pace that's absolutely relentless. Sonic can't keep up. He lays there, chest heaving, mouth drooling, eyes unfocused.

Before long Shadow's lips are on his and Sonic puts what little control he has into the kiss. He sucks his boyfriend's tounge, drawing out a grown from the male above him. Shadow moves his hips just so and the angle proves to be perfect. His curved dick rubs at Sonic's prostate with each thrust, heat building in Sonic's belly. The bumps on the underside drag along his trembling walls in ways that make his toes curl in pleasure. He's going to cum. Soon.

“Baby, please. I'm gonna - ”

He doesn't get the chance to finish, because Shadow leans forward and bites his shoulder with a growl. Hard. The pain is enough to throw Sonic over the edge and his second orgasm hits him even harder than the first. He paints the space between him and Shadow white with cum.

Shadow fucks him through it, cock pistioning in and out of Sonic's limp body. “Fuck! I -” Sonic sobs at the overstimulation.

“Where?” Shadow suddenly barks out. Sonic doesn't understand, but even if he did he's in no state to answer questions. He hopes his eyes are enough to communicate his confusion. Luckily, Shadow understands him well.

“Where do you want my cum, babe?”

Sonic groans at the question. As much as he wants to be filled to the brim, he also wants to be made a mess of, painted and covered by Shadow's seed. He tells Shadow this - more like babbles - the best he can.

With a grunt of Sonic's name Shadow pulls out and covers his lover in creamy cum. His chest is heaving, eyes half lidded and fangs bared. Sonic commits the look to memory.

“Fuck.” Shadow collapses and lands near Sonic's side. “That was fucking amazing.”

Sonic turns to him, smiling. “It was great for me too, babe.” He tries to sit up. Keyword tries. With a groan he realizes that he's _sore_. He legitimately may not be able to walk.

Shadow chuckles as if he's read Sonic's mind and gets up. “I warned you, you won't be able to walk.”

“Shut up.” Sonic pouts as Shadow heads to the bathroom before returning with a warm, wet towel. The hybrid wipes them both down and tosses the towel into a bin. He lays down and pulls Sonic into his embrace.

The two lay in comfortable silence, holding each other in the afterglow. Within minutes Sonic falls asleep, body finally crashing after a morning full of exertion.

In the late morning Sonic wakes, legs tangled with Shadow's, crimson eyes already watching him with mirth. Sonic sits up and realizes that he no longer feels any pain in his back or behind, but he does feel the familiar tingle of chaos energy under his skin.

“Did you...?” Sonic asks. Shadow nods, smirking.

“Yes, I healed you. I figured you'd want to go home and explaining why you can't run to your friends wouldn't go over well.”

“Gee, thanks.” Sonic drawls, eyes rolling. He's thankful for it, really, he just wishes that Shadow wasn't so crass sometimes. And what of all the bites Shadow left? He wishes he had more time to admire them before he was healed up. Speaking of wishes...

“Hey, Shads?” Shadow raises an eye ridge as Sonic moves to straddle him, blue legs on either side of obsidian hips.

“Why don't you show me what else you can do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in progress? Yep, because I can't help myself. This was a short intro but don't worry, the next chapter won't be nearly as short.  
> As usual please please please let me know what y'all think. Comments fuel me!!!


End file.
